Ep5 Collage Moments
by Bam McCrudden
Summary: Ep5 Collage Moments. season 5 hasnt started here in briten. this is the story of what happend next. after the events of season 4.


**College Moments **

Wilson was asleep in his desk chair. The clock next to him read 10.16am. The door of his office opened and Cuddy walked in looking around the room and spotting him. She went over and poked him on the shoulder. Wilson woke with a start and sat up in his chair wiping the sleep from his eyes.

Cuddy looked at him then said "have you been here all night?"

Wilson got to his feet and made himself a cup of coffee.

"Wilson, don't ignore me. Have you been here all night?"

Wilson nodded as he sat back down in his chair and drank his coffee.

Cuddy took the chair opposite him and looked at him. Wilson looked in Cuddy's opinion exhausted. This was the forth morning she had found him asleep somewhere in the hospital. The first two nights was in Biddy's room. Cuddy had sent him home to sleep but judging by the way he looked this morning he had infact still been hiding out at the hospital.

"Wilson, did you actually go home" Cuddy said, knowing the answer.

Wilson shook his head silently and got to his feet. Picking up his blazer he put it on and left the room. Cuddy followed him. Cuddy hadn't seen him like this since Amber died mind she hadn't been around for him as much as she should of. She had been busy with House and Biddy had been the only one, really who had been there, who had given him the time of day. Wilson had lost Amber, nearly lost House and now he had nearly lost Biddy too.

"Wilson are you gonna speak to me" Cuddy was starting to get annoyed now. Wilson kept on walking, Cuddy grabbed his arm. Wilson turned on the spot to face her.

"Since when have you cared?"

She knew what he was talking about, knew what he meant.

"I was just wondering. Greg said you hadn't been home and he was worried"

"He's Greg now is he? Not House anymore"

"Wilson what's got into you?"

He didn't answer but continued walking only stopping in front of some doors. Wilson opened them to see Biddy fully dressed and smiling.

"You taking me home then"

Wilson smiled at her and nodded.

"Wilson I think it would be best if you had sometime off" Cuddy said.

Wilson and Biddy looked at each other in disbelief. Cuddy never suggested things like this unless it was really necessary.

"Maybe you can find yourself a new apartment." Cuddy suggested.

"Yha, maybe" Wilson mumbled.

Biddy looked at Cuddy then to Wilson.

"We should be going home. I'll drive"

"No you won't" Wilson said snatching the keys from Biddy's hand.

"You no you're not aloud"

"You'd think I'd nearly died or something" Biddy said jokingly and Wilson smiled weakly.

*

House walked into the conference room and looked around at who was there Taub, Kutner yet no Forman or Thirteen. Judging by the look of confusion on House's face Taub looked up from his newspaper and indicated to the corridor outside. Walking lazily towards the room were Thirteen and Forman holding hands. House looked exasperated and limped towards the door, poking his head out of it he shouted "hay we haven't got all day"

They both ignored him.

", " at this they both shot him dirty looks. "Well hurry up, I'm two oncologist's short today" House poked his head back in the room and looked from Taub to Kutner then sighed as he made himself a cup of tea.

"I figured out why you like tea" Taub said looking back down at his newspaper.

"Do tell genius"

"The deep brain stimulation. After your seizure and coma you have suddenly had this desire to drink tea. It makes sense if you think about it"

"I would but my head hurts" House said not wanting to admit Taub was more than likely correct. He knew he would need something stronger than tea or coffee to get through today. Why would Cuddy do this to him, was she testing him. It's bad enough that Biddy was still off but now Wilson was too. Really how did Cuddy expect him to get through the day without at least one drink?

Thirteen and Forman entered and sat at opposite ends of the table.

"Nice of you to join us"

"You're in a pissy mood, so don't take it out on us" Forman said looking up at House.

"I'm no, more pissy than usual" House said. This wasn't interlay true, he was pissy. But he wouldn't admit it.

"You are pissy" Thirteen said looking around at the rest of the team who all nodded in agreement. House ignored her. Thirteen gave him the look that's said I just won.

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"You two could argue about this all day" Taub said looking up from his paper again.

"Bets on who's gonna win" Kutner said looking amused.

"Don't you two have better things to do?"

"Like what"

"It was rhetorical my monkey friend" Kutner looked at him puzzled.

"How about clinic" House suggested. Kutner and Taub got to there feet and left the room both looking at each other shaking there heads. Thirteen got to her feet and left.

"Where's she going?"

"She is covering Biddy's patients today"

"Really, impressive; actually I don't care" House said making another cup of tea and checking his watch, two hours then he could go home for lunch and annoy Wilson.

"Wilson not being here has really turned you crazy" Forman said looking at him smiling slightly. House looked up then went into his office. Forman followed, his eyes following House as he searched through draws looking for something.

"What are you looking for" House didn't answer but continued to go through all his draws.

"Ha, found it" he said picking up a set of keys and going out onto the balcony. Forman followed and saw that House was opening the door to Wilson's office.

"I don't think you should be doing that" he said folding his arms and leaning in the door way watching him.

"Doing what?"

"Searching Wilson's office; why are you searching Wilson's office?"

"I have run out of Vicodin"

"Wilson gave you a bottle yesterday"

"It's gone missing"

"You sure you just haven't misplaced it or as unbelievable as it may sound you actually used them"

"Don't get smart with me" House said opening Wilson's desk draw.

"I'm just saying that"

"Ha. Found them" House picked up a small orange bottle.

"Why does Wilson have your medication?" Forman wondered aloud.

"Don't know" House said knowing perfectly well why Wilson had his medication. He started putting everything back into Wilson's desk when a bag fell on the floor. House stopped for a moment and looked down at the bag. Forman walked over and stopped looking down, his jaw dropped.

"Wow, no wonder he's been crappy with everyone"

"Should we"

"Tell Cuddy"

"No" House said picking up the bag and smiling at Forman. "Let's have some fun"

"House I think there for his patients"

"But he's not here and I have" he checked his watch "a few hours to kill"

"What and you want to kill them with me"

"How about it" House said taking one out of the bag and beginning to light it.

"I have a better idea" Forman said smirking at him.

*

House and Forman were sitting in Forman's car. It was full of smoke and laughter. Forman's better idea had been to hotbox in his car, something they had both found highly amusing. There was a rapping on the side window next to House. He turned and saw that it was Cuddy; she was mouthing something and rapping on the window again.

"I think she wants you to wind down the window" Forman suggested.

"Right same time"

"That would be a...a"

"A Wayne's World moment"

"Yha, yha exactly"

They both wound down the windows and smoke bellowed out, Cuddy poked her head into the car her anger changing to shock.

"Forman what the hell, both of you get out of the car" Forman and House both looked at each other and burst out laughing, Cuddy stood there with her arms folded considering what to do next.

"Gregory House, Eric Forman, get the hell out of that car, now" Cuddy looked furious and her using there full names seemed the only thing to make them stop laughing. They both stumbled out of the car and sat on the bonnet. Cuddy was now standing in front of them with her hands on her hips.

"How could you both be so stupid?"

"To be fair, Wilson shouldn't have had them in his office"

"Why were you in Wilson's office?" Cuddy asked with interest.

"The door was open" Forman suggested.

"Of course it was, scene as though I locked it this morning"

"The one to the balcony" House chipped in.

"That was locked too House"

"Now you can both tell me the truth or do extra clinic"

"Gutted House"

"You will both do clinic" Cuddy emphasized this last bit.

"We shall suffer together" Forman said giving Cuddy a bow and falling in a heap on the floor. She shook her head and put her face in her hands. She often did this when she was thinking. Checking her watch she said "I'm gonna have to take you both home. Nether of you are in any fit state to work"

Cuddy fiddled with her pager then said "I'm gonna page Thirteen to come and take you home" nodding at Forman.

"You're so in the dog house, Forman"

"I no" he said looking at his feet upon Thirteen appearing and grabbing the car keys out of his hand. She looked at him and he got into the car. Before getting into the car she looked at Cuddy then burst out lathing merely saying "someone is really not going to have a good night"

"What you" Cuddy said grimly.

"Yha, I'll see you tomorrow" she said getting into the car, glaring at House then started the car.

"Lisa I'm so sorry"

"Greg, I don't wanna hear it."

"But"

"Seriously I've had enough" she said walking in the direction of her car, House followed.

"Are you ok?"

"Greg I'm fine. It's just today has really sucked"

"Why?"

"Well first I found Wilson passed out in his office, so I had to give him the day off. Biddy has had time off. Then Taub knocked himself out"

"How did he manage that?"

"He hit his head on the cupboards in one of the examination rooms. Which he wouldn't have done if you could do you're job."

"Oh, so I'm guessing finding me and Forman having a… well having a collage moment really was the last straw"

"You think" she said getting into her car with House. She looked at him for a few moments smiled and turned the ignition key saying "no matter how much of an asshole you are, I still really like you"

"I'm flattered. And that's me trying to be sincere and un-sarcastic"

*

Wilson looked up from his laptop to see that Biddy had her head in the freezer, wondering what she was doing he got to his feet. He still couldn't see what she was doing so he proceeded to walk over and stood next to her staring down at her puzzled.

"What are you doing?"

Biddy so shocked hit her head on the top of the freezer "oww. I'm in Santa Clause land"

"You what? Have you taken too many pain killers?" Wilson said looking worried and helping her to her feet. "Are you ok?"

She looked at him smiled and said "I'm eating ice cream and my head is in a freezer of course I'm ok"

"Yha I believe you" Wilson said in an unconvincing tone.

"When did you get back?" Biddy asked closing the freezer door and sitting at the table staring at her ice cream wondering whether to eat anymore or not.

"About an hour ago"

"Was it nice?" Biddy asked pulling the ice cream towards her and beginning to eat what was left. She couldn't resist the temptation of it.

"Yeah. It was really nice and only round the corner so it's a nice walk"

"Is this because you don't have a car anymore"

"Partially and also because poker night without a few beers"

"Isn't poker night" they both said.

Biddy looked around the room then at Wilson who was sitting watching her smiling.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You, you're crazy"

"I'm not crazy"

"So trying to kill you're self isn't crazy behaviour"

"If it is…then aren't you a little crazy too" she said looking at him sadly. "It's gonna be strange without you here"

"I'm only moving up the road. I'm moving in on Monday. It's not like I'm moving far away"

"Yha I know. You better still talk to me"

"Of course, and hang out"

"Wilson, I don't like you that much" Biddy said in a sarcastic tone. He smiled at her again she looked at him and shook her head. She started to tap the table than sung under her breath "He took the days for pageant, And became as mad as rabbits, With bushels of bad habits, Who could ask for anymore? Who could have more"

"You keep doing this, ever since…why?"

"Let's just say I'm pretty odd" she smiled to herself, Wilson smiled back, he knew that she once had panic at the discos album 'pretty odd' but she had misplaced it. Wilson had the suspicion that House had thrown it away or Chase had stolen it.

The front door opened and House walked in and collapsed on to the sofa, Cuddy followed him in to the room looking disapprovingly at him. Biddy looked over at him; he was smiling at her in a childlike way, Biddy knew instantly why Cuddy had brought him home.

"Someone's been a bad boy" Biddy said going over and standing next to Cuddy.

"Shut up" he said burying his head in the sofa Biddy bent down and whispered in his ear "I'll talk to you in a minute" Biddy then turned to Cuddy saying "Thank you for brining him home"

"Yha. I'll be back in about an hour Greg" Biddy walked Cuddy to the door, but before she shut in Biddy said. "I'll be back to work tomorrow"

"Are you sure you're ready"

"Yha I am and Taub I'm guessing has to stay off for a few days"

"Oh, yha that's right"

"Concussion and Wilson said he'll be back tomorrow"

"Ok. I have to go home and change. I'll be back"

"I no" Biddy said finally closing the door.

"Guess what I found in Wilson's office"

"Why the hell were you in my office?" Wilson said angrily, looking up from his laptop at House.

"Guess what I found"

"Don't you dare House don't you dare" Wilson was now getting to his feet shaking with fear and anger.

"Do you wanna know what I found in his desk draw other than dope" House was just doing this to wind Wilson up and it was working, Wilson was standing very still. Biddy was looking at both of them, not wanting to here any of it, not wanting to know. Yet she suspected what he was about to tell her wasn't good, was something he shouldn't be telling her. Something Wilson should be telling her himself.

"I found…"

"House shut up"

"Half a bottle of Vicodin, and it had my name on it"

"House you're a complete and utter asshole" Wilson shouted at him, feeling utterly ashamed. He had told Biddy he wasn't doing it anymore. He had told her he was better, that's he didn't need them anymore, and now he had to admit to her that he had lied.

"James I don't care, you can do what you want"

Wilson looked at her; she never used his first name out of there therapy lessons. He looked at her confused, Biddy realized that he was staring at her and wanting to give him some form of comfort. She could see the tears swelling up inside of him.

"You shouldn't feel ashamed, we all have our secrets" Biddy said going over and hugging Wilson, who had started crying. House sat there watching them; he felt a surge of gilt how could he be so

"Vindictive, you are a vindictive bastered"

"What" House said realizing what Biddy had just said, as if she had read his mind.

"I'm going out for a drink, you coming James" Biddy asked picking up her jacket and making for the door, Wilson nodded and he followed suit. They both left House sitting on the sofa alone.

*

Biddy and Wilson walked into the bar that was somewhere between House's apartment and Wilson's new one. Smoke hung in the air as it always did. In the far corner sitting at a table was Forman and Thirteen, both looked up when they entered and nodded. Wilson and Biddy went over and pulled up some chairs. Forman looked pretty good for someone who an hour before had been high.

"Didn't really think this palace was really you" Biddy said looking at Forman.

"Well Rena likes it here"

"Now that's cute" Wilson said getting to his feet and going to the bar to order drinks.

"Look bikers have arrived" Thirteen said looking at Biddy smirking

"Don't go doing what you did last time" Biddy replied taking her drink from Wilson.

"What happened last time" Wilson asked sitting down looking from Biddy to Thirteen with interest.

"Let's just say coyote ugly" Forman replied smirking and leaning back in his chair.

"What like the film" Wilson asked.

"Yha, Thirteen has this habit of dancing on bars when she's had a little too many to drink" Biddy replied.

"That was one time"

"Three times" Biddy corrected her.

"You two should really stop drinking together"

"No, because I've never ended up in the emergency room because of her"

"Oh so you're the bad influence" Forman said looking at Biddy

"Yes, I'm the bad influence" Biddy said sarcastically. They all started laughing. Wilson's phone began to ring. He picked it up and looked at it.

"I've gotta take this" he said getting to his feet and walking outside to take his call.

"Wonder who that was" Thirteen asked to no one in particular.

"I think I might no who" Forman said looking at Biddy who instantly understood. Wilson entered and stood in front of them. He put his hands in his face.

"Who was that?" Forman asked

"That was Julie. She is in town and want's to meet up"

"What are you going to do?"

"Well I told her I'm going to finish my drink then, I'm meeting her"

"You be careful Wilson, you know what she's like"

"I no" Wilson replied going over to the bar to get another drink.

Biddy felt a tap on her shoulder; she turned around to see Chase standing there.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yha, sure" Biddy said looking up at him.

"Can we not talk here?"

"Ok" Biddy said getting to her feet wondering what Chase wanted to talk about. She followed him outside. The cold wind hit them and they both pulled there coats tighter around them. Biddy leaned against the wall looking at him.

"Chase are you ok?" he shook his head.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just…" he looked away from her; she could smell the booze from where she was standing.

"Are you drunk?"

"No. its Cameron"

"What's happened?"

"It's over" Chase said, his eyes were filling up with tears.

"Oh, Chase I'm so sorry"

"I don't know what I've done wrong. I mean, I really loved her and she's done this to me. I don't understand" Biddy didn't know what to say, Chase continued. "She doesn't love me anymore, she never loved me"

"Don't say that" Biddy said giving him a hug "don't you ever say that, don't you ever think that" she looked at him, he was now crying.

"How can I not think that? Maybe she's finished me because she's still in love with House. Maybe I was always going to be second best" Chase looked at Biddy again. "Why am I telling you all this, you're so young, you've never lost someone you loved. You wouldn't understand."

"Chase I'm only three years younger than you" he looked at her realizing she was right, then looked down. "But you don't understand"

"Chase, I have lost someone I've loved. Believe me I do understand"

"What am I going to do" Chase said running his hands through his hair in despair.

"I donno" Biddy said sadly, for once she had no idea what to say. Chase looked at her then leaned in and started to kiss her. The door opened and Wilson walked out and stared straight at them. Biddy pushed Chase off her saying "Chase, get of me. Chase, you're drunk"

Wilson didn't understand what was happening but he felt hurt and he didn't know why.

"I'm going now. I'll see you later" Wilson said not meeting Biddy's eye but doing up his coat and leaving in the direction of his new apartment.

"Where's he going?" Chase asked

"To see Julie"

"His ex-wife Julie" Chase asked

"Yha" Biddy said sadly.

*

Wilson was sitting at the edge of a bed in a hotel room. He put his head into his hands, what had he done. How could he have been so stupid? He had just done the one thing Forman had warned him not to do. He had done it out of hurt, he needed comfort and he thought to himself, asked himself why he had done it. He was going around in circles again, he was a sucker for needy women, and it had happened again. But maybe Julie cared and that's why she had come back, yes that's why she had comeback he told himself.

*

The locks on the front door of Houses apartment scraped open and in stumbled Wilson. He closed the door behind him and looked around the room everything was exactly how he had left it. Curled up on the sofa was Biddy she was in a shirt and her knickers she started to stir. Wilson hanged up his jacket and looked back at her; she was now sitting up looking at him. There were a few minutes of silence in till Wilson asked the most obvious question that had taken so long to reach his mouth.

"Why are you sleeping out here?"

"Chase is in my bed, he needed somewhere to stay"

"Couldn't he just go home?"

"He's just split up with Cameron. He didn't want to go home"

"Oh, ok" that explained the way Chase had acted towards Biddy.

"Your home late" Biddy said stating the obvious. Wilson nodded not meeting her eye. He went and sat next to her and began to hug her.

"Wilson, I donno why he did what he did. I guess he just needed someone"

Wilson looked at her and smiled. "Its ok, we all have our secrets"

"Yha, but it seems everyone knows about them" Biddy whispered. They both laid down and fell asleep both knowing what the other one had done but not admitting it to the other. After all, they had both done it out of pain and because they were both slightly messed up. And the funny thing was everyone else saw it before they had. After all, they were just best friends.


End file.
